Just A Game
by enviedxl0ve
Summary: Jess is the king of Chilton and Rory was sent from NY to Hartford due to the loss of Lorelai. What happens when their paths cross? LIT. [With a TWIST!]
1. A Place Called 'Home'

**Title – Just A Game**

**Summary - Jess is the king of Chilton and Rory was sent from NY to Hartford due to the loss of Lorelai. What happens when their paths cross? LIT.**

**Disclaimer – I wish I owned Milo… but, unfortunately, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1 – A Place Called 'Home'**

---------------------------------

"Thank you", the young brunette said to the cab driver as she got out.

Rory was formally from New York. She had been born, raised, and spent a good sixteen years of her life there. It was just last month when she was forced to move to Hartford, Connecticut with her grandparents, Emily and Richard.

_Flashback--_

_"Hey sweets! I'm heading off to work right now." Lorelai said to her daughter._

_"Ok, mom. Love you!" Rory said. "Oh, and be careful, there's a lot of traffic today."_

_"Aw, thanks for looking that up on the very expensive internet, mini-me. You truly _are _the fruit of my loins!" Lorelai responded with mock enthusiasm._

_"Ha, ha. Funny." Rory exclaimed sarcastically._

_Lorelai gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed out the door._

_--End flashback_

Rory gave out a long sigh as this memory went through her head. That was the last thing her

mom had said to her before chaos erupted.

_Flashback--_

_-briiiiiinggg-_

_"Ah! Where's that damn phone!" Rory exclaimed as she searched the house for her cordless phone._

_"Aha! Found you. Mom must have left you under the couch." Rory said to the pone as if it were listening._

_"Hello? Gilmore's house of whores, Rory speaking."_

_"Hello, Ms. Gilmore. This is the New York Bay Hospital. I'm afraid that there's been an accident." An old nurse said into the phone._

_Rory started to panic._

_"Um... what kind of accident?"_

_"I'm sorry to say that Lorelai Victoria Gilmore has gotten into a car accident."_

_" I-Is she o-okay?" Rory stuttered._

_"Ms. Gilmore, we've tried everything we could do the save her. I'm sorry, but Lorelai has passed away."_

_Rory dropped the phone and watched as it scattered into peices. Everything started to go in slow motion. She stood still for about a minute and finally collapsed onto the floor, breaking into sobs._

_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was dead._

_Lorelai Gilmore was dead._

_Lorelai was dead._

Mom_ was dead._

_--End flashback_

Rory wiped a tear away as she slowly got out of the cab. Hartford was an entirely new experience for her. It was big and spacious. Hell, each house even had an acre of land... in their backyard! In New York, Rory and Lorelai lived in a little apartment right in front of the big city. The thought of living in Hartford SCREAMED society!

"Here goes nothing." Rory mumbled to herself as she stood outside the Gilmore mansion.

"She knocked on the door and it almost immediately flew open.

"Rory, dear!" Emily Gilmore said excitedly. "Come in, come in!"

"Hi, grandma." Rory hugged her grandmother.

Rory slowly stepped into the mansion and followed her grandma into the living room.

"Richard! Rory's home!" Emily exclaimed.

"Ah, Rory." Richard said calmly while hugging his granddaughter close. "How are you doing?"

"Been better."

"I'll call the maid to show you to your room!" Emily chirped.

-GGGGGGGGG-

It had been an hour since Rory had been in Hartford, and she already felt like puking. Every two minutes, Emily and Richard went to check up on her to see if she was doing fine. 'Haven't they heard of a little thing called privacy?'

Just then, Rory heard a knock on the door of her room. Her room was bright pink with posters of The Backstreet Boys and Hello Kitty stationary. The only thing missing was a huge teddy bear to make it look like her childhood room. 'It's the thought that counts." Rory thought.

"Come in."

"Hello, dear," Emily said, "I just wanted to let you know that you will be starting school tomorrow. It's called Chilton. Everyone in the Gilmore generation has been there. The maid has put your uniform in your closet.

"Ok, thanks grandma. For everything."

Emily smiled and walked out of the room.

'Great,' Rory though, 'I remember Mom talking about Chilton. Senior year is going to be a living hell.'

_Flashback--_

_Rory worked on her homework when Lorelai barged into her room._

"_Jeez, don't you ever get tired of this stuff?" Lorelai said as she picked up Rory's math book in disgust._

"_I actually tend to like school." Rory defended._

"_Huh. Well, if you went to MY high school, Hell—er—Chilton, you would think differently."_

"_Oh really?" Rory said as a statement rather than a question._

"_Oh, yes. It was torture. They'd stuff you with work everyday! And get this, your grandmother, AKA Emily Gilmore, wouldn't even let me drink coffee!"_

"_No."_

"_Yes! Unbearable. Oh, but there's extremely hot guys there. Trust me, it's where I met your dad."_

_--End flashback_

Rory broke out of her thoughts and walked over to her closet. There it was, the Chilton uniform.

"Damn."

--GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG--

Rory stepped out of the car her grandparents had bought for her when she arrived at her destination, Chilton.

It was certainly bigger than she had thought. When she pictured Chilton, she didn't think it would look as frightening. The walls were huge and the statues towered over her.

Rory took a deep breath as she opened the double doors and went into the school. Student was scattered everywhere. There were people talking in groups, flirting, and even making out in the hallway! It surprised Rory that the teachers were so oblivious.

'I guess they don't really care about PDA.' Rory shrugged.

The brunette took out a piece of paper from her backpack with all her classes, her locker, and teachers that Emily had given her before she left.

"2471, 2472, 2473…ah, 2474." Rory muttered as she stood in front of her locker. She opened it and quickly put all her books in. She took out her chemistry books, so she could head over to her first class of the day.

Rory slammed her locker closed and jumped when she saw someone leaning against the locker next to her's.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The boy said.

The boy was… tall, to say the least. He had brown eyes and floppy brown hair that went around his head like a pancake. He wasn't gorgeous, but he was definitely cute.

"Uh, it's okay. You just startled me." Rory waved her hand in dismiss.

"I'm Dean. And you must be Lorelai."

"Actually, it's Rory. How'd you know my name?"

"I, um… I looked at your file."

"…And why did you do that?" Rory asked, a little frightened.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged.

"Uh, okay then. I have to get to my next class. See you later!" Rory said walking away as quickly as she could. This 'Dean' guy freaked her out…he SCREAMED stalker.

"Kay, bye!" Rory heard Dean yell.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking without looking back. It was pretty obvious that Dean had a crush on her. Hopefully, he wouldn't be a lovesick puppy.

-GGGGGGGGGG-

Rory walked into the classroom labeled 214. As soon as she walked in, she felt all eyes on her and everything went silent.

"Ah, you must be… Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," the teacher said looking at the list, "I'm Mr. Medina, your chemistry teacher."

Rory nodded and went to search for a seat. Just as Mr. Medina was about to ask Rory to introduce herself, someone walked in.

"Hey Mr. M. Sorry I'm late. I had some… business to do in the closet."

The class snickered.

"Alright, Jess. Since this is the first day of school, I'll let it slide. Don't be tardy again." Mr. Medina said sternly but clearly trying to suppress a smile.

"Yes, Sir!" Jess said as he smirked.

Jess' eyes scanned through the classroom and his eyes landed on Rory. His eyes were so intense and Rory felt herself blush. Jess saw this and smirked as he walked over to Rory and sat next to her.

"Class, since this is the first day of school, and the first class of the day, I'll skip today's lesson and let you guys socialize quietly." Mr. Medina announced.

The class cheered and immediately started buzzing with aimless gossip.

Jess turned his chair so that he was facing the girl next to him.

"Hello." Jess took Rory's hand and kissed it, making Rory blush immensely. "You new here?" Jess said as he suggestively licked his lips.

Rory looked disgusted. She knew his type, a player. New York was swarmed with players everywhere. She instantly knew that Jess was the bad boy who had 'flavors of the week'.

"Well, have you seen me before?" she said pointedly.

"Well, well, well," he started, "you're certainly going to be a hard one."

Rory rolled her eyes and just as she was about to say something, a group of guys called Jess over. He smirked and walked over to them.

'God, he's almost exactly like Tristan from NY!' Rory thought, 'It's still a wonder how Tristan and I manage to become friends.'

While Jess was talking to his friends, Rory decided to take him in. He was about 2 inches taller than herself. She could tell that he had muscles the way his sleeves were rolled up. His dark hair was gelled up. But, the thing that struck Rory the most were his dark eyes. They were almost black and it was no wonder how all the girls fell for him. 'Wow, he's gorgeous.' Rory mentally slapped herself. 'No, I did NOT just say that! He's just another cocky player looking for one thing!'

Rory stopped analyzing him and read, or reread, her copy of Pride and Prejudice.

-GGGGGGGGGG-

'Wow, she's beautiful.' Jess thought as she stared at Rory reading. He had gotten tired of the gossip his friends were talking about. 'She looks so innocent just sitting there. Her eyes, they're gorgeous. If I weren't here right now…'

"Jess! Are you alright, man?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yeah, man. I'm fine Logan."

Logan looked at him suspiciously.

"I think he's got a thing for that Gilmore chick, Mate." An exotic Australian had said teasingly.

"Shut up Finn! She's just another girl, my latest conquest." Jess answered unconvincingly.

"Yeah. And I'm an oompa loompa from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Finn scoffed.

-GGGGGGGGGGGGGG-

'Briiiiiiiiiiiing!'

The bell had just rung signaling that it was time for Rory's second period, and her favorite. English.

She headed for her locker to get her things for her next class. As soon as she closed her locker, she let out a short shriek. There was a girl leaning against her locker.

"Woah! You scared me! That's twice in a day!" Rory exclaimed.

The blonde girl let out her hand and Rory shook it.

"Paris Geller."

Paris was a 5'2 blonde girl that had a face that clearly said 'don't mess with me or I'll make sure you don't have any kids.'

"Rory Gil—"

" I know who you are."

"Oh great, you've been looking through my files, too?

"See, I would normally do that but everyone in this school already knows who you are."

"What?"

"How do you know Jess Mariano?"

"You mean that guy who sat by me in chemistry?"

"No, the other one." Paris rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know him. He just started talking to me."

"The talk of the school is that you're his latest conquest."

"Great, not again!" Rory exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"See, in my old school, the king was Tristan Dugrey. He was a cocky player who wanted to get in my pants. Eventually, while he was annoying me, we grew to become friends."

"Wow." Paris said a little shocked.

"What?"

"Don't look now, but Jess is coming this way."

Rory looked back and saw that Paris was right. Jess was staggering his way over the Rory.

"I can't believe he—." Rory turned around and saw that Paris had disappeared through the crowded hallway.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I caught your name." Jess said innocently.

"None of your business."

"A little quippy this morning, now aren't we?"

"Leave me alone, Jess." Rory sighed and walked to her next class.

-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-

"Woah, man. That Gilmore chick is gonna be hard." Colin said as he walked up from behind Jess.

"Yeah, mate. A tough egg to crack."

"You'll see, but tomorrow, she'll be begging to be with me." Jess said with a smirk.

'At least I hope so.'

**So, that's my first chapter! AND my first story ever! What did you guys think?**

**I'd like to thank my bestest buddy BRENDA for encouraging me throughout this whole thing. Without her, I don't think I'd EVER put this story up! Thank you Boo!**

**This certainly wasn't my best. The next chapter will be full of DRAMA. Wait and see…**

**Press the pretty purple button, please!**

**- Priscilla**


	2. Regret & Chaos

Disclaimer – I wish I at least owned some of Luke's coffee, but apparently, that's not possible.

Thank you to all of the reviewers! I just started so I understand why there isn't as much. But, thank you so much! )

**Like I said, this chapter is gonna be filled with drama. So is the next chapter!**

**Title – Regret & Chaos**

**-----------------------------**

'God, another day in Hell.' Rory thought as she walked through the halls of Chilton. She decided to come early to decorate her locker. She took out a bunch of pictures of her friends and family from NY. She started to put them up but stopped as she felt someone breathe on her. Rory slowly looked back and saw Jess less than 2 inches away from her!

Rory shrieked and stepped back, Jess looked amused.

'What do _you_ want?" Rory sneered.

"You still didn't tell me your name." Jess simply stated.

"Like I said, it's none of your business!"

"Oh really?" Jess smirked as he took another step towards Rory.

Rory stepped back, only to be hit back against the lockers. She gulped and whispered, "Really." Her voice wasn't as confident she wanted it to be.

Jess took her hands and pinned them on either side of her.

"Cause the last time I checked," he brought his face to Rory's ear and whispered huskily, "I was the King of Chilton, the one who knows everything about everyone. Please, correct me if I'm wrong."

Jess was so close to Rory that she could feel his warm breathe on her neck. She tried to suppress the chill that was tempted to go up her spine.

"R-Rory." She stuttered.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jess stepped away from Rory. She looked a little flustered, okay a lot, and all Jess did was try to fight back a laugh.

Rory quickly tried to compose herself and continued decorating her locker. The last picture was one of Tristan and Rory sitting on a bench at the park and laughing.

"Who's that?" Jess asked. To be honest, there was a hint of jealous in his voice.

"No one."

"Aw, are you mad at me? You know you think I'm irresistible." Jess teased.

"In your dreams."

"Every night. So, you gonna tell me who that 'pretty boy' is or you just gonna make me stand her like an idiot?" Jess smirked.

"I think I'll take the latter." Now, it was the brunette's turn to smirk.

"Aw, come on. You know you want me."

"Not as much as I know you want me." Rory walked away only to leave Jess watching her with an amused expression.

'If only you knew…'

------------

Little did the two teens know, Dean had been watching the entire interaction. And he was mad, actually, more like pissed.

"Looks like Mariano's trying to steal my girl." Dean said to himself.

'Watch out Mariano. Payback's a bitch.' The tall, floppy haired teenager walked away with an evil grin on his face.

--------------

_The next morning_

"Rory, darling! Did you eat breakfast?" Emily called out to her granddaughter.

Rory sighed. "Yes grandma. Please leave me alone"

Emily looked offended. "Okay, then."

Rory honestly didn't mean to hurt her grandmother's feelings. Sometimes, she just wished her grandmother would disappear. It was enough to get annoyed by Jess at school, as hot as he was, she thought he was an arrogant jerk.

-------------

'I'll be glad when I leave this hell hole.' Rory thought as she got to Chilton.

She just felt so out of place. Girls all around her had over 5 pounds of makeup on and put their hair in seductive hairstyles. Their uniforms were adjusted to be the smallest and tightest as it could be without jumping the rules. And then, there was Rory, a small, slender girl with brown hair that went into soft curls. Her uniform wasn't adjusted at all and the only makeup she wore was eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. It didn't matter though, because Lorelai said she had 'natural beauty.'

All the guys kept smirking at Rory. She just ignored this. Tristan had told her that guys digged her innocence, thus creating the nickname 'Mary'. At first, it annoyed the crap out of her, but she started to get used to it.

As Rory walked down the hall, she saw the one and only, Jess Mariano, who just happened to be making out with the most popular girl in school, Summer Roberts.

'What a surprise. The king and queen of Chilton playing another round of tonsil hockey.' Rory was bemused.

Although she felt a twinge of jealousy, she tried to ignore it.

"Lorelai Gilmore," the PA announced, "I repeat, Lorelai Gilmore, please come to the office immediately."

Curiously, Rory went to the main office as fast as she could. When she got in, the lady behind the desk gave her a sympathetic smile. Rory smiled slightly, still confused.

"Lorelai Gilmore." The headmaster called her in.

"Hello, Headmaster Charleston. You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Sit down."

Rory cautiously sat down on a chair across from Charleston's desk.

"You see, Ms. Gilmore… there's no easy way to put this." He hesitated.

"What is it, sir?"

"Emily Gilmore, your grandmother, is in the hospital."

"WHAT?"

"She's suffered from a mild heart attack, but she's fine. I was informed to let you out of the remainder of the school day to visit her."

Rory slowly nodded and got up from the chair.

"Thank you." Rory murmured.

Headmaster Charleston gave her a sad smiled then dismissed her. As Rory stepped out of the office, she started walking alongside the seemingly empty hallway. Emily Gilmore had a heart attack. Everything started going in slow motion, like when her mother died.

Rory couldn't take it anymore! Right there, in the middle of the halls, she collapsed and started to cry, hard. Her shoulders shook violently and at that moment, she didn't care if anyone saw her. She could hear the echo of her sobs, but all she could think about was her grandmother.

-----------------

Jess walked down the halls. He was skipping class, Chemistry was boring, mostly because of the one brunette girl that wasn't there. Suddenly, he stopped walking and saw her sobbing on the floor. He instantly recognized who it was.

"Rory? Rory!"

------------------------

Hehe, yes I'm evil! I'm sorry but suspense is the best way to leave you guys hanging, which means MORE REVIEWS! )

**If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, tell me! I love to hear them!**

**The next chapter is going to involve…**

**Jess/ Rory interaction…**

**Jess/Dean interaction…**

**Dean/Jess interaction…**

**Rory/Emily interaction…**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Priscilla**


	3. Tears

**Reviews - Curley-Q, RandyJohnsGirl, RBDFAN, hollowgirl22, TrueLiterati, BookWorm08, crockergirl, mia, allycat1186, midnightXwishesXunheard, miloismine.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Chapter 3 – Emily & Twists**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything, unfortunately. If I did, all of the stuff I'm writing wouldn't be fiction.**

**------**

"Rory!" Jess ran up to her and in one quick move, he put Rory in his lap, still sitting on the ground.

"J-Jess?" Rory managed to say in between her heavy sobs.

"Yeah, it's me." Jess comforted Rory. "What's going on?"

"M-My grandma… heart attack… hospital."

"Oh, God." Jess stood up and gently picked her up. He put his arm around her shoulder and took her arm and put it around his waist. "Don't worry, I'm taking you to the hospital, okay?"

"What about school?"

"Ha, I was already ditching class anyway."

Rory nodded and let Jess lead the way to his car. Once they were in the parking lot, Jess took his keys out and pressed the 'unlock' button. He opened the passenger door and sat Rory down on the seat. He jogged to the other side of the car to get in the driver's seat. Jess smoothly turned the engine on and sped off towards the hospital.

----

Once they got to the hospital, Rory ran in with a tear-strained face. She went straight to the front desk.

"I'm Rory Gilmore. What room is Emily Gilmore in?"

"Room 138, hun." The nurse said with a sympathetic smile.

Rory ran down the hall looking for the room. Once she found it, she slowed down and carefully opened the door.

"Grandma?"

She walked over to the bed. Emily was quite pale and had all sorts of wires attached to her.

"Rory, come sit." Her grandmother said while patting the chair by her. She saw that Richard was sleeping on the chair next to it.

"Are you okay? What happened? How long are you here? What—"

Emily chuckled. "One question at a time, dear. I'm fine. I had a heart attack while I was preparing for the next DAR meeting. Stress over took me, is all. I'm going to get out of here tomorrow night. I'm going to be nursed at home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rory said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh my. Come here." Emily pulled her in for a hug and Rory's head nested against her shoulder. After a minute or two, they broke apart.

"I-I thought I l-lost you." Rory stuttered.

Emily took a deep breath. "I'll be all right." She smiled.

-----

Rory wiped the tears of her face as she walked out of the room. She stopped when she saw Jess waiting for her in the waiting room. He saw her and walked up to her.

"Ready to go?" He asked quietly.

Rory nodded. They left the hospital and went into Jess' car. The car ride was mostly silent, both lost in thought. The only noise was the radio. It was currently playing What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts.

They arrived at the Gilmore mansion and Jess walked Rory to the door.

"So, umm… thank you. You know, for everything." Rory said sincerely, although a little uncomfortable.

"No problem." Jess said.

"So, do you wanna come in?"

Jess looked surprised but quickly replaced it with a smirk.

"Can't stand being without me, huh?"

"Ugh. You know what? Never mind." Rory turned around and started to go inside the house when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Hey, come on. I was joking." Rory looked at him incredulously. "Look, I'm sorry." He side sincerely. Rory caught this and let him into the house.

They walked up to Rory's room and Jess raised his eyebrow.

"My grandma made it! This room is so not me! I'm gonna redecorate it later." Rory was a little embarrassed and blushed.

Jess chuckled.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Make yourself at home." And with that, Rory walked into the bathroom connected to her room. Jess heard the shower go on and decided to take in her room.

Jess then, Rory's cell phone rang. Jess contemplated on whether to answer it or not. He took the chance.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello? Rory?"

"Um, no. She's taking a shower now."

"Who is this?"

"Jess…"

"Stay the hell away from Rory!" The voice on the other line exclaimed angrily.

"What the fuck? Who the hell is this?"

"Dean! … Her boyfriend."

Jess' heart sank. Rory had a boyfriend? She didn't tell him that! He shook his head. Why should he even care?

"I'll tell her to call you back." He hung up. Just then, Rory walked out of the bathroom.

Her hair was still wet from the shower and dropped in wavy strands down her back. Her pajamas consisted of a white tank top and light pink boy shorts. 'Beautiful.' Jess thought.

"Hey, did I hear my phone ring?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. It was your boyfriend."

"My what?"

"Dean. He said he wanted to talk to you. You should call him back." Jess said somewhat agitatedly. And with that, he turned to walk out of her room.

"Wait!" Rory called out.

He stopped and turned.

"What?" He snarled.

Rory looked a little taken back. "Jess, I do not have a boyfriend! Dean's this guy at Chilton who won't leave me alone. He has a crush on my or something!" She yelled.

Relief washed over Jess' face. "You mean the floppy-haired dude?" He smirked.

"Yeah." She giggled.

Sometime during the conversation, they ended up standing directly in front of each other.

"Sorry." Jess took a step towards her, making her back up against the wall.

"It's o-okay." Rory said, her voice shaky. "Why did you get mad?"

"I don't know. You just surprised me." He took another step towards her.

"Surprised you?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He put his hands on her hips. Rory gulped and stared into his dark eyes. His lips were at least an inch away from hers and she wanted him to kiss her, so bad. Slowly, his face came closer and he suddenly crashed his lips against hers. The kiss grew more heated as he pushed her against the wall. Rory needed for him to be closer. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. This made Jess groan into her mouth. Instantly, Jess' tongue traced her lips and she parted them without any second thoughts. Rory pushed up against him, making him kiss her with more fever. He pushed his hips into hers, wanting her body terribly. Rory suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled away.

They stared into each other's lust-filled eyes for a moment before Rory took a step back.

"This was a mistake." She said, looking anywhere but at him.

"Ror—"

"Leave."

"W-What?" Jess was breathless and shocked.

"Please."

Jess saw the pleading look in her eyes and left the room.

She looked around her room for a second. The brunette sat on her bed with her head in her hands and started to cry.

'What have I done?'

----

**So, there it is! What do you guys think? DRAMA! Next chapter is gonna have waaaayyy more drama than this, trust me. )**

**Press the pretty purple button!**

**-Priscilla**


	4. Is That What You Really Think?

**Title – Just A Game**

**Summary - Jess is the king of Chilton and Rory was sent from NY to Hartford due to the loss of Lorelai. What happens when their paths cross? LIT.**

**Disclaimer – Sigh… I wish I had nothing to disclaim.**

**Chapter 4 – Runaway**

**--------------------------**

The next morning, Rory spent a good amount of her time taking Tylenol and drinking coffee. She tried to relieve all the tension and stress that was getting to her. Especially from on dark-haired boy.

Jess.

He was an incredibly good kisser, she could say that. But, that was the thing. He was _too_ good, and it came from experience… a lot of experience. As far as Rory could tell, she was just going to be another knotch on his belt, another girl, unimportant.

She quickly shook her head.

'Forget him.'

Rory then put on her Chilton uniform and left the Gilmore mansion.

----

'Atleast I didn't face him at all today.' Rory thought as she stuffed her books into her locker.

She had pretty much spent all morning completely avoiding Jess. It was too soon to talk about anything and she was too uncomfortable speaking to him.

Rory closed her locker and swiftly walked towards the cafeteria. Just then, someone's hands grabbed her waist and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"What the—" The mysterious person put their finger or Rory's lips.

"Shh…"

Rory instantly knew who it was. She could smell his cologne anywhere.

"What do you want, Jess?" Rory said agitatedly while crossing her arms.

"I wanna talk," he said softly.

"Yeah, well, I don't."

"Rory—"

"No! I said I don't wanna talk to you!" Rory yelled and turned to get out of the closet. She turned the knob twice and it didn't open. She tried again. They were locked again.

"Oh my god! We're locked in!"

"It only opens from the outside."

"Smart Jess, real smart."

"I try."

Silence.

"Okay, so you wanted to talk, so talk." Rory said.

"I wanna know why you told me to leave yesterday."

"I was… tired." Rory said pathetically.

"Damn it, Rory! You know that isn't true!"

"Why do you care anyway? Huh? What made you get all riled up about this?"

"What—" Rory interrupted him.

"I'm just another girl anyway. I'm just another addition to the 'Jess' handbook of conquests.' I'm nothing special to you and I _never_ will be!"

"Is that what you seriously think?"

Jess took a step towards Rory.

"It's what I know," she said somewhat stubbornly.

"You don't know that." His voice was rising.

"You didn't give me any other reason not to!"

He stared at the blue-eyes angel in front of him. Rory saw his eyes searching her face, she didn't know why though. Jess finally spoke.

"You really believe that, don't you?" He asked softly.

"Yes."

"Ok, then."

He took a key out from his pocket and quickly opened the door.

"You had the key all along?!" Rory yelled.

Jess didn't answer. He just stormed out of the janitor's closet without a second glance.

-------

Rory put on her headphones and took out her latest book. She was in the cafeteria but she couldn't pay attention to her music, her book, and couldn't even eat her lunch. She kept thinking about Jess. He was the one boy she would never understand. The look in his eyes when he looked at her was unforgettable. It was confusion, anger, hate… love.

'Love?' Rory shook her head. It couldn't be love. Jess Mariano just doesn't do relationships.

She had enough of this! She needed to get out of here, out of Chilton. But where would she go? She couldn't go home, grandma would be steaming with answers. Rory didn't know what to do.

She left the cafeteria.

She just had to leave!

When she got to the parking lot, Rory saw Paris trying to measure the amount of inches her car was.

'Strange girl.' Rory thought.

Rory started to head for her car when she heard her name.

"Rory! Where do you think you're going?"

Rory turned around and saw Paris marching towards her.

"Hey Paris. I don't know, I just need to get out of here."

Paris was about to ay something, but she saw Rory's tears. So, she just nodded.

Rory got in her car, and drove wherever the road would take her.

-----

**There it is! I'm sooooo sorry that it took forever to update! Life is just so busy!**

**Ok, so this chapter kinda sucked. I didn't like it. If any of you guys have any suggestions, I would be happy to read them! You don't know HOW happy! I have a major writer's block right now! )**

**Press the pretty purple button!**


	5. Pitch Black

**Title – Just A Game**

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I own nothing. /**

**Chapter – Pitch Black**

----------------------

Little did Rory and Paris know, Dean was watching the entire interaction from behind a tree. He had followed Rory out of Chilton to get a chance to get close to her, for Dean did not know that he wasn't wanted.

'Why is she crying? Jess-fuckin'-Mariano must've done something…' Dean thought.

Outraged, he watched as Rory drove off. He didn't think that she was the type to skip school, but apparently… she was.

Dean got into his old beat up truck and drove after her, wanting to find out what was wrong with Rory. He drove along the road, right behind the brunette and watched as she turned at the park. He parked his car and simply watched Rory get out of her car and walk over to a bench. Dean watched for about 5 minutes then decided to get out of the car and talk to her.

"Rory!"

Rory turned around and her blue eyes grew big and round.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I saw you run out of the school. I was just wondering where you were going."

"You _followed _me?" Rory asked, scooting about 3 inches away from Dean on the bench.

"Well, yeah."

She as completely freaked out. This guy had been _watching_ her!

"Um, Dean… I think you need to leave."

"What? Why?!"

"I just don't feel comfortable with you here. To tell you the truth, it's freaking me out."

Dean looked at her for a second. He didn't know what to think! Finally, he got over his confused state and anger pored into it. He picked up Rory and put her over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing!? Put me _down_!" Rory yelled while hitting Dean's back.

Dean didn't say anything. He just took the screaming girl and put her in the backseat of his car. He buckled her up and got into the driver's seat.

"DEAN! Stop this! What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Just trying to show everyone what's mine. Stop moving around, someone will see."

"_What the hell!?_ You crazy bastard!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

Dean turned around in his seat and the next thing Rory knew, she felt a stinging pain on her cheek.

He had slapped her.

Dean Forrester had _slapped_ her.

The next thing Rory knew, the world was blacking out. She couldn't see. This was almost the same exact feeling as when she found out that her mother was in the hospital.

Pitch black.

---------

Rory opened her eyes slowly. She was clearly confused on where she was at the moment. She looked around and realized that she definitely wasn't in her bedroom.

"Hey gorgeous, feelin' better?"

Dean.

Rory just looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" Rory asked softly.

"It's a surprise." She watched as Dean lifted his eyebrows suggestively. She wanted to gag.

"Dean, bring me home." Rory said in a whisper laced in venom.

"Why? Why Rory? So you can go over to Jess and smog him all day long?! Is that what you wanna do Rory? Cause I'm not going to let that happen. You deserve someone better. Jess is a jerk."

Rory scoffed. "And you're not? Dean, you kidnapped me and locked me in your room! Oh wait, you're not a jerk. You're an _asshole_!"

Dean's face quickly turned crimson red.

"Don't ever say that again."

Rory said nothing.

"I'm going to the store real quick to get us a movie, food, and… unmentionables." He winked, Rory looked disgusted. "Don't even think about leaving cause I'm locking your door."

With that, he left.

Rory quickly looked around the room. There was a queen sized bed, a dresser, and many pictures of her on his wall. Creepy. His roomed screamed STALKER! She just wanted to get out of here. Just then, Rory got up and saw something. Saw something that could save her from this nightmare.

A phone.

That guy was a complete idiot. If he was going to throw Rory into a room, it would be best to take out all objects of communication… not that she was complaining.

She quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number that was the first to come to her mind.

"Hello?" Said the person on the other end of the phone.

"Jess?"

"Rory? Is that you?"

"Yes! God, yes! I need you to come here, and fast! I'm at Dean's."

"What's wrong? Are you okay!?" Jess asked, his voice laced with concern.

"RORY!" Dean burst into the door. "I knew I was forgetting something! HANG UP THAT PHONE!"

Rory looked terrified.

"Jess! HURRY!"

------

**And that's it. Hehe, cliffhanger!**

**I am SO sorry that I hadn't updated in so long! I'm really really REALLY sorry! I guess I was just procrastinating… which is a bad habit.**

**So what did you think? A little on this short side, but I think it's okay. Not one of my best though.**

**PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON! )**


	6. Safe

**Title – Just A Game**

**Summary - Jess is the king of Chilton and Rory was sent from NY to Hartford due to the loss of Lorelai. What happens when their paths cross? LIT.**

**Disclaimer – If I actually owned something, I wouldn't be sitting on this chair 'fantasizing' about what 'could have been.'**

**Chapter 6 – Safe**

**A/N - I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates! I don't really have an excuse except for, well, life. I'll try to update more. Thank you for those who are faithful reviewers:**

----

Dean was mounted over Rory on top of his bed. Rory kicked and pushed but the man just wouldn't get off of her!

"Dean! GET OFF OF ME!"

He took her face in palm of his hands a forced a kiss onto her lips. She tried to pull away but he was just too strong. With one hand on her face, Dean took his other hand and pulled of Rory's Chilton skirt. The next thing to go was her blazer. She kicked and tried to get away, but he wouldn't budge.

Just then, the bedroom door slammed open.

"What the f—" Dean said.

It was Jess. He pulled Dean off of the brunette and punched him squarely in the jaw. Dean fell to the floor with a bloody mouth.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Rory, RUN!" Jess yelled as Rory watched with wide eyes.

Rory quickly snapped out of her trance, gathered her uniform, and ran out of the bastard's house. She didn't know if she should've left Jess there, but she couldn't handle this anymore. It was too much drama. She quickly took out her phone and called for a cab, she was going to her grandma's house.

-----

The next day, she was at school, in front of her locker… waiting for Jess. She hadn't seen him since last night when he practically saved her from emotional disclosure. She needed to thank him, she needed to see him.

Just then, she saw him come through the doors of Chilton, his face guarded. He had a black eye and Rory instantly felt guilty, it was her fault. She had decided to skip school. Then again, Dean was the one who practically raped her.

"Jess." Rory whispered, taking her hand to touch his bruise.

Jess winced and pulled back, he wasn't going to let her touch him.

"Jess, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize he would hurt you this bad. I didn't realize he would do any of this at all! Dean, that bastard, should we call the police? I can't believe he would do any of this, to me… to you. Thank you so much for saving me, Jess. I can't –" Rory rambled, but Jess cut her off.

He walked right up to her, his face about an inch away from hers. She could feel his hot breath against her face.

"Do you still believe that you're just a conquest?" He whispered.

"Jess…"

"No, Rory. Just… don't."

With that, he walked away, disappearing into the halls of Chilton.

----

Rory couldn't concentrate at all during class; she was too focused on what Jess had said. Had she really never been a conquest after all? He had rescued her and she had never felt so alive with that single kiss. Had he really meant it?

She was confused, completely confused.

After school ended, she went out into the courtyard and decided to call her best friend.

"Hello?" said the deep voice.

"Hey, Tristan? It's me."

"Hey Mary, long time no talk." She smiled at the nickname.

"So what's new with you?" She asked.

"Not much, really. I actually found this really amazing girl. Her name's Brooke Davis. She's a cheerleader and –"

"She's a _cheerleader?_" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. But she's amazing. You'd like her if you met her." He gushed.

"Hm… I might have to take you up on that offer." Tristan chuckled.

"So what's new with you, Mare?"

"Tristan, I need your advice." Rory said softly.

"Anything."

"So there's this guy…" She started.

"Oh, this is gonna be good."

"He sort of acts a lot like you. You know, the cocky attitude, the player, the guy who can get any girl that he wants…" She rambled.

"Okay, okay! I get it! What about him?"

Rory told Tristan the whole story. She started from the day he brought her to see her grandmother, to the day he saved her from Dean.

"Did I mention we kissed too?"

"And how did it feel?" Tristan said softly.

"What?"

"Not to go all girly on you or anything, but what did you feel? Did you feel like barfing or were there butterflies in your stomach?"

She didn't have to think twice about that. "Butterflies, huge ones. More like giant moths."

He laughed, "Well, there's your answer."

"Tristan, I don't think you understand. This guy is a total jerk."

"Was he, Mary? If he was such a jerk, why did he save your ass? Twice?" He reasoned.

Rory sighed. He was right.

"Remember that one time you went up to me and kissed me? Spontaneously?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Yes…"

"Do that. Don't hesitate, just let it out."

She thought about it for a second.

"Thank you so much Tristan."

"No problem Mare. And do me a favor? Keep in touch more often."

"Of course. Bye."

She knew what she had to do… and it had to happen now.

------

Rory quickly went back to her grandparent's house and changed from her Chilton clothes. She grabbed a white tank top and a blue jean skirt from her closet and fled downstairs.

"Grandpa, can I borrow the keys to your car?"

"Of course, Rory." Richard gave Rory his keys.

"I'll be back in an hour!"

She ran out of the house.

------

Rory knocked on the big brown door. She was at Jess' house and it was huge. She had never seen something bigger than that before! It was even bigger than her grandparent's house.

She knew what she had to do. Right when he opened the door, she would kiss him. But for some reason, she was incredibly nervous.

Just then, the door opened.

There he was, dressed in baggy jeans and a black shirt that hugged his muscles well. Jess look dead-on sexy.

She launched herself at him, putting her arms around his neck. He seemed to be surprised for a moment because he was stood still. But at least a second later, he started to kiss her back. It was even better than the last kiss they shared. His lips were warm and feverous against hers. Instantly, he put one hand on her hip and pulled her inside the house. As soon as he closed the front door, he pushed her against it and kissed her with all his might.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

The two teens pulled apart breathlessly and looked at the intruder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think I should get going, man." The man smirked.

Jess smirked back, "All right, man. See ya later, Jim."

Jim saw something on the floor and picked it up, it was a picture of Lorelai.

"Hey, um… I think you dropped this. Dang, who is this chick? If she were here right now, I would pick her up, put her on my horse, and ride her all day long! Woo wee!" Jim exclaimed.

"That's my mother." Rory looked at him half amused, half disgusted.

"Oh, well… Mind if I have a copy of this picture? She can be my cowgirl."

"Get the fuck out of here, Jim." Jess laughed.

"Fine. I'll see you later," He looked at the picture of Lorelai, "and I'll see you in my dreams."

"Bye lovebirds!"

Jim gave the photo to Rory and left.

Jess turned to Rory and put his hands on her hips. She looked so beautiful to him right now, as she did all the time. All he wanted to do was kiss her again, and maybe more.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"I love you, Jess Mariano."

Did her hear her correctly? No, she couldn't have. She didn't. She didn't love him. The last time someone loved him, she walked away… his mother.

"Rory, I…"

-----

**What'd you think? I know the 'Jim' part was pretty random. It's something I promised my buddy Jim, that I'd put him in this chapter. :D I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Press the purple button, please!**


End file.
